Rescued
by phantom-fictionist
Summary: When danger arrives, who will save you? When people ask how you and L met, this'll make an interesting story.


*Your P.O.V*

It was about 11:00pm, you were heading down a deserted street. Your "friends" had ditched you, leaving you with no method of transportation other than walking. It was very dark, with just a few dull street lights, creating a dim glow on the road. You actually found it quite peaceful. That was, until you heard rustling behind you. You looked around, but saw nothing. You tried to calm yourself down.

"You're fine, Juliet. There's nothing to worry about. You're overreacting. Don't let your anxiety get the best of you."

You then heard more noise. You picked up your pace, fearful of the dark alleyway you were about to pass by.

You then felt a hand grab your arm. You quickly tried to yank it back, but by then a hand was covering your mouth, silencing your screams. You tried to fight, doing everything in your power to break free, but to no avail. You felt yourself slam against the brick wall, your head getting injured. You felt the cold air around you, and you smelled the scent of alcohol on the large man's breath.

His words slurred, he breathed to you, "Shhh, don't make a sound sweetie, otherwise I might have to knock you out. Just relax, baby... You can't fight it seeing that your outfit is clearly asking for it."

With one hand gripping your hair, he started to undo your jeans. You then began to cry. You kicked and struggled, but you knew you wouldn't be able to get free.

*L's P.O.V*

You were unsure as to why you were walking down the empty street at this hour. You wanted space to think, and the sweet, night air soothed you. The night was still, but then you began to hear the ever so slight sound of muffled screams. You figured it was coming from across the street, somewhere around the alleyway area. You then heard sobs, they were so quiet they were almost nonexistent. You identified it was a woman, and you could guess as to what was happening. You pondered for a minute, questioning what you should do.

You had to help.

You ran across the street, listening for when the shuffling got louder. As you guessed, the noises were coming from in the alley.

*Your P.O.V*

You had almost given in and stopped refusing when you felt the man's weight come off of you. What was going on? But then there was the sound of a fist hitting someone's face. You strained to see through the darkness, and recognized a figure. Another man. Shorter and thinner than your attacker, but more agile and strong. The figure threw three more punches at the man, then kicked him in the legs, causing the man to fall down. The figure put his arm around your shoulders gently, guiding you back to the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone, holding it an odd way, with his thumb and index finger holding the phone from the top, with the phone away from his ear. He then spoke.

"Hello, yes, I'd like to report an attack and attempted sexual assault on 6th Street. The offender is in the alleyway next to building 654."

He then hung up, just like that. We began to walk down the sidewalk, his arms still around me, encasing me in a feeling of safety, He spoke again, this time directed towards me.

"Hello, my name is Ryuzaki. My apologies that these are the circumstances we are meeting under."

You then got a good look at him. He was taller than you by about 2 inches, but his shoulders were slumped so you guessed he was around 5'8. He appeared quite skinny, but he was clearly strong. He was dressed in blue jeans and a plain white long sleeve. Strangely, he wasn't wearing any shoes. He had black disheveled hair, fair skin, and most prominently, dark circles under his eyes.

He looked at you expectantly, but with a hint of concern. You then wiped your eyes, embarrassed of your current appearance.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki. My name is Juliet. I'm sorry for this trouble, I don't know how I could possibly thank you enough."

"No need to apologize for a situation you didn't have control over."

He looked into your eyes, putting you in a trance.

"It would be a pleasure if you would accompany me back to my home, so you won't have to keep walking alone in the dark. You could stay the night with me, and then I would gladly provide a someone to drive you home in a car."

"Oh Ryuzaki, you don't have to do that. I'll be alright..."

At the moment you felt your knees give out. You would have collapsed if Ryuzaki hadn't been there to catch you. He then picked you up bridal style and proceeded to keep walking. You started to blush, but immediately looked away.

"Ryuzaki... I'm okay to walk on my own. I'll just go to my house and get some sleep. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He mumbled under his breath, something along the lines of "Clearly not."

He had brought you into a foreign apartment, the one you assumed was his. He laid you down on the couch and closed the door.

"This could technically be considered kidnapping... Seeing as I'm here against my will and all."

Ryuzaki looked at you with a blank expression.

"If you really want to go home, I will not keep you here. But I think it would be in your best interest to stay here to make sure you're taken care of. You could possibly go into shock and I need to make sure your safe."

You looked around nervously, but decided to stay. You really weren't up to walk home again, but it was your instinct to refuse help.

You changed the subject.

"So... Ryuzaki isn't your real name."

For a split second you saw a wave of shock and confusion in his eyes. But just for a second. He then went back go his monotone expression.

"Of course it is. Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't think you have a reason to lie to me personally, but I can just tell that's not your real name."

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"I guess you could say I'm good at reading people. But you are an excellent liar I will admit."

"Alright... Juliet... You're right. My real name isn't Ryuzaki. But I can't tell you my real name. For security purposes."

"Wait... Security reasons... You're working on the Kira case aren't you?You don't happen to be secret detective L do you...?" You gave a slight laugh, making the question a joke. But he gave you a look of utter astonishment.

"It's quite fascinating as to how you figure things out, Juliet."

You gave a slight smile. You suddenly felt your eyelids get heavy. They began to close, but you forced yourself to stay awake.

"You may sleep in my bed tonight, Miss Juliet."

"Oh, Ryuzaki... L..." You mumbled, trying to resist. You attempted to stand up, but once again felt your legs grow weak. He then picked you up again, the same way. He carried you to the bedroom, delicately setting you down on the unmade bed, pulling the blanket over you. His fingertips touched you ever so slightly, as if you were a porcelain doll that could break at the wrong touch. You started to mumble ramblings, but quickly drifted off to sleep before you could finish your sentence.

*L's P.O.V*

This woman. She was incredibly intelligent and she had a strong spirit. Not mention she was beautiful. She had figured out so much about me in such a short span of time. She was unlike anyone you had ever met.

You decided to have her sleep in your bed, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. You laid her down and were about to leave the room when you heard her whisper. She had said ever so faintly, "L... Wait... Please don't leave me alone..."

She then drifted off, and you figured she didn't even realize what she was saying. Still, with her hand resting ever so lightly on your arm, you couldn't refuse. Something in you had the desire to help and comfort her in every way you possibly could. You walked around the bed, lying down next to her. She rolled over and placed her head of your chest, making your own heart beat fast.

You wondered for a minute... Could I possibly be in the love with this girl? No, of course not. Of course not.

But still. The thought of finding love made you smile. You let your head back and closed your eyes. For the first time in years, you had slept for a few hours. A few sweet, blissful hours.


End file.
